Loaded Gun
by chlofelton
Summary: Chloé Olsen est une jeune sorcière de seize ans, elle étudie au lycée Poudlard, lors de sa première année, le Choixpeau magique l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, elle devient amie avec Neville, Dean et Seamus qui devient dès le début de la cinquième année son petit-ami. Elle est également ami avec LE célèbre Harry Potter, ainsi que ses amis Ron et Hermione. Un jour sa relation prit un tourn
1. Prologue

**Moi, c'est Chloé, Chloé Olsen. Sang-Mêlé. J'ai seize ans. Sixième année au lycée Poudlard. Je suis à Gryffondor tout comme le célèbre Harry Potter, un de mes amis, tout comme Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger même si je fréquente plus Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan qui est mon copain depuis maintenant un an et Dean Thomas. Ma relation amoureuse est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais il est vrai tout devient une espèce de routine infernale. Il manque quelque chose, un peu de «peps» comme on dit. J'ai besoin de changement, dans notre relation, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi je vous l'avoue.**

 **Sinon je suis également préfète de ma maison, et je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, au poste de poursuiveuse. Je n'aime pas les Serpentard et un de mes plus grands amusements c'est de leur rentrer dedans. En effet, on dit que Gryffondor et Serpentard, sont les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie, ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre. C'est vrai, ma pire ennemie, celle que je déteste par dessus tous, Zoé Stonem. Elle est à Serpentard, nous allions dans la même école primaire lorsque nous étions enfants, on était meilleures amies à l'époque. Depuis la répartition, il y a 6 ans de ça, nous ne nous parlons plus. Exceptée pour se balancer des insultes dans la gueule. Elle est en couple avec Blaise Zabini, ils ont été élu le plus beau couple. D'après un sondage lancé par les jumeaux Weasley. Et puis il y a cette Fouine, le gars le plus riche de l'école, et nommé également le plus sexy d'après des sondages des jumeaux Weasley, Drago Malefoy. Ce mec qui fourre son nez partout pour que notre maison perde la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il est vrai qu'il est pas mal, fin même très beau, mais ce mec est vraiment un pur connard. C'est le genre de mec qui baise les plus belles meufs de Poudlard, et qui les lâche dans les semaines qui suivent, pour l'instant son plan-cul actuel est Pansy Parkinson, je ne peux pas la voir. À vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi...**

 **Je suis coincée dans une routine interminable, entre les cours, le Quidditch, mon mec... Espérons que cette année démarre sur de la nouveauté, et que je vive enfin quelque chose de magique.**


	2. Sélectionnée

Il est 7h45 lorsque Hermione vient me réveiller. Mes cours commencent à 8h30, il faut que je me dépêche d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Nous sommes lundi 13 septembre, les cours ont donc repris depuis deux semaines. Je suis totalement exténuée, les cours m'ont déjà fatigués.

Je me mis donc à grogner, car l'envie d'aller en cours n'est vraiment pas présente. Je commence cette journée avec un cours de Potion. J'aime beaucoup cette matière le seul inconvénient c'est que nous partageons ce cours avec les Serpentard. Et je dois avouer que c'est pour ça que c'est un de mes cours favoris. Parce que même si on se "tape" sur la gueule c'est avec eux où il y a le plus d'ambiance durant les cours. Je décide enfin de me lever et je m'habille en vitesse en mettant mon pull et ma petite cravate rouge et or, et je rajoute au pull l'écusson de Gryffondor. Je mets une jupe noire patineuse, avec des collants noirs. J'enfile ensuite mes chaussures et rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune.

\- Hey, Hermione, on descend rejoindre les autres ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui allons-y, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Nous sortons alors de la salle commune, j'ai vraiment la tête dans le cul, et cet après-midi en plus de ça, j'ai les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est mon sport préféré et ce serai un scandale si je n'étais pas choisis dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Étant donné que je joue pour celle-ci depuis la seconde année.

Hermione et moi arrivons devant les majestueuses porte de la Grande Salle, après avoir descendues les sept étages. Nous apercevons les quatre tables destinées à chacune des maisons, je vais m'assoir à celle des Gryffondor à coté de Seamus. Il est également entouré de Dean et de Neville.

\- Coucou mon ange, dis-je d'une voix douce à Seamus.

\- Coucou, tu as bien dormis ? demande-t-il.

\- Très bien, enfin, j'aurai bien aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps.

\- Alors, interrompt Neville, Chloé tu es prête pour les sélections de cet après-midi ?

\- Non pas tellement, je suis fatiguée et j'ai bien peur de faire n'importe quoi, je réponds, surtout que je n'ai pas jouer au Quidditch de toutes les vacances, ce serai horrible si Harry ne me prenait pas dans l'équipe.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu seras prise ! Me rassure Dean.

\- On ne sait jamais, dis-je sèchement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchote Seamus, je serai dans les gradins avec Neville, Dean et Hermione pour t'encourager, ainsi que Ron, il veut être gardien.

\- Il sera prit, affirmai-je, il se débrouille bien. Il a de quoi devenir un très bon gardien.

\- C'est possible mais McLaggen veut aussi obtenir ce poste, dit Dean.

\- Oh, en effet là ça pose problème à Ron.

Je me sers en jus de citrouille et engloutis mes oeufs brouillés. Ron n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il est plutôt stressé en pensant aux sélections. Évidemment tout le lycée sait qu'il souhaite être gardien et les Serpentard ont trouvé ce potin parfait pour le provoquer, ou encore se moquer de nous. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment faite provoquer par les Serpentard, je veux dire, je ne suis pas leur victime première, c'est plutôt Neville, puis Ron, ainsi que Harry et Hermione. J'interviens surtout pour les défendre. Mais il est vrai que dès qu'ils ont l'occasion de ridiculiser un Gryffondor ils ne perdent pas une seconde. Je discute avec mes amis et je balaye la salle et mon regard vient se porter sur Zoé Stonem, mon ex-meilleure amie. Depuis que nous avons été reparties dans les deux maisons "ennemies" nous ne nous sommes jamais reparlées, à part pour nous insulter. Je regarde à côté d'elle et vois le "Prince des Serpentard", Drago Malfoy. De la troisième année, jusqu'à la quatrième, j'ai été raide dingue de lui, mais personne ne le sais. Il est le gars le plus riche et sûrement le plus canon du lycée. Enfin, pour beaucoup. Il y a une tonnes de filles qui rêveraient de sortir avec lui, où même juste ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Mais lui il s'en fout. Enfin, il ne sort pas avec, c'est plutôt des plan-culs, avec les filles les plus belles, et avec des courbes assez généreuses ahaha, ce que je n'ai pas. Bon, j'en ai, mais comme il faut. J'ai arrêté de crusher sur lui, simplement parce que j'ai compris que lui et moi c'est impossible et que mentalement il ne me correspond pas. Toujours la à foutre son nez partout, et prétentieux. Aucun sentiments.. ni aucune expression. Je l'ai vue sourire vraiment une ou deux fois, et quand c'est arrivé c'était quelque chose de magnifique. Mais bon, clairement maintenant je m'en fous. J'ai trouvé la perle, Seamus.

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde alors l'heure. Il est 8h10.

\- Nous devrions sûrement y aller, et préparer nos affaires pour les cours, dis-je.

\- On y va, répond Seamus.

Nous sortons tous de table, et nous dirigeons vers le hall de Poudlard.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêts pour les sélections ? Enfin, Weasmoche pour gardien, ça va être beau tout ça, se tord de rire Malfoy.

\- Bon, laisse le tranquille, la Fouine, c'est pas le moment là, je réponds.

Je vois Malfoy commencer à crisper sa mâchoire, en effet il a horreur qu'on le nomme comme cela. Pour ma part, je trouve ça marrant. Nous passons alors notre chemin et montons les escaliers afin d'arriver au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Le mot de passe ? demande la Grosse Dame.

\- Euh, je ne me rappelle plus, dis Neville, c'est quoi ?

\- C'est Potage Royal, répond Harry.

Le portrait s'ouvre et nous pouvons nous faufiler afin entrer dans notre salle commune. Je monte directement au dortoir et prends mes affaires que j'ai préparée la veille. Je redescends et m'assois sur un des canapés rouges qui meublent la salle. Seamus descend également et vient me faire un câlin. J'aime beaucoup ma relation, mais ça commence à être toujours la même chose, bisous, câlins, bon oui c'est normal mais, les sorties et les activités partagées sont toujours les mêmes, le samedi on va se boire une petite bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Et c'est tout. Je suis heureuse, je l'aime et tout ce qui va avec, mais je veux un plus. Le problème c'est que je commence à m'ennuyer, j'ai horreur de la routine, et sous toutes ses formes.

Dean et Neville descendent en même temps, et nous allons aux cachots pour aller en cours de Potion. On commence à apercevoir des vert et argent devant la salle et quelques rouges et or. Le seul autre cours que nous partageons avec eux c'est les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est aussi un de mes cours préférés.

La classe est séparée en deux clans, les Rouge et Or d'un côté et les Vert et Argent de l'autre. Je peux remarqué de là où je suis Pansy Parkinson, collée à Drago.

\- On dirait que la fouine s'est trouvé un nouveau coup, dis-je.

\- Parkinson ? Carrément ? Il vise haut dis donc, remarque Dean.

Je continuais de fixer la Fouine et sa pute ambulante. Sentant quelqu'un le fixer Drago porte son regard sur moi. Il hausse les sourcils comme s'il veut me dire "Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?". Je le dévisage et reporté mon intention sur mes amis. La salle s'ouvre de l'intérieur, nous entrons dans la pièce et apercevons le professeur Slughorn, notre nouveau maître des Potions. Avant c'était Rogue, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Maintenant, il est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le professeur nous accueille avec un grand sourire, nous allons au fond de la salle, avec d'un côté les Gryffondor et de l'autre les Serpentard. Nous nous asseyons à des paillasses, elles sont composées de cinq élèves chacune. Je suis avec Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande Brown et ainsi que Katie Bell. La paillasse juste derrière moi est composée des Serpentard, enfin, Malfoy qui est dos à moi, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Stonem. Malfoy a gerté Parkinson, c'était marrant à voir. Mon dégoût s'est étonnamment évaporé.

\- Bonjour à tous, ouvrez vos livres, page 35, demande le professeur Slughorn, étant donné que nous avons fini le cours théorique, sur le Veritaserum, nous allons passer au Polynectar. L'étude de cette potion était également dans le programme de deuxième année mais nous allons théoriser de manière plus approfondie celle-ci. Allez ! Dépêchez. Monsieur Crabbe, cessez de vous goinfrer durant mes cours. Bon, prenez une feuille et notez le cours.

Crabbe pousse un grognement.

\- T'es déjà assez gros comme ça, lui dis Ron à l'autre bout de la salle.

Crabbe se retint de se lever, il ne voulait pas faire perdre de point à sa maison en frappant Ron. Ron ricane de son petit rire moqueur.

\- Qui peut me rappeler quel est l'usage de cette potion ? Que se passe-t-il quand on la bois? demande le professeur Slughorn.

Toutes les mains se lèvent, même celle de Goyle, évidemment tout le monde la connaissait cette potion. Surtout Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais nous l'avions déjà étudiée en deuxième année.

\- Oui, Monsieur Zabini ? interroge le Professeur Slughorn.

\- Cette potion permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, pendant la durée d'une heure, répond-il. Cette potion est inadaptée pour les métamorphoses animales. Elle a un aspect de vase épaisse, voir de boue, ceci avant l'ajout du dernier ingrédient. Lorsque l'on ajoute celui-ci, qui est à noté, le cheveu de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence, l'aspect devient variable. Pour préparer celle-ci, il faut un mois.

\- Excellent, s'exclame le Professeur, 10 points pour Serpentard grâce à cette brillante réponse.

Hermione était énervée à l'idée que le professeur ne l'ait pas interrogé. Ce qui est normal, on aurait pu gagné 10 points à coup sûr. Nous sommes déçu étant donné que Serpentard est en tête pour l'instant.

Le professeur explique avec plus de précision et de détails les différentes propriétés de la potion. Il nous parle de la fonction des différents ingrédients. Pendant ce temps nous notons le cours en ne nous retenant pas de charier un peu les vert et argent. Zoé me lança une réplique, et je me retourne, j'allais rétorquer, mais mes yeux rencontrèrent un regard gris glacial, à me geler le sang, il y eut une odeur de parfum qui m'est familière et qui m'attirait beaucoup lorsque j'étais en troisième et quatrième année. Je me retourne, essayant de me changer les idées. Ce moment était très gênant. Je prends la précaution de ne plus me retourner et de me concentrer sur les minutes de cours qu'il me reste.

\- Bon, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé, dit professeur Slughorn.

Je range mon cours, et le mets dans mon sac. Je sors vite de la salle et me dirige vers la Tour Nord, pour le cours de Divination, avec le professeur Trelawney. Nous avons cours avec les Serdaigle, cela va être ennuyant. Mais je serai avec une de mes amies, Luna Lovegood. Il est 10h00, et j'ai cours pendant encore une heure. Après j'ai une pause de 11h00 à 13h00. Et je finis mes cours avec Métamorphose, et puis après j'ai ma sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Quelques élèves arrivent, dont Seamus, il vient me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse langoureusement.

\- Pourquoi t'es sortie en trombe? me demande-t-il.

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien, il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes, mentais-je.

\- Oh, tu es sûre que ça va?

\- Oui, oui, assurai-je.

Le reste des élèves arrive, et le professeur Trelawney nous accueille dans la salle circulaire et drôlement parfumée. J'attends avec impatience le moment où je vais remonter sur mon balais. Je m'installe à une table avec Luna.

\- Reprenez vos cours de la dernière fois, sur l'astrologie, ordonne Professeur Trelawney.

Le cours passe à une de ces lenteurs. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées... Je ne pense à aucune chose fixe, je ne veux juste pas écouter son cours. Mes pensées commencent à faire apparaître à l'intérieur de ma tête des yeux bleus, ceux de Seamus, et d'un coup, ils ont changés de forme et de couleur. Ils sont devenus gris. Et des mèches de cheveux blondes platines, tombaient devant ceux-là. Un regard effrayant, remplis de reproche exactement celui auquel j'ai eu le droit tout à l'heure. Je sors directement de mes pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prends. Je commence à avoir des haut-le-corps.

Le cours se termine enfin, je prends mes affaires et attends mes amis. Nous descendons les escaliers de la Tour Nord, et traversons la cour ombragée afin d'arriver dans le hall de Poudlard, nous avons deux heures de pause. Nous allons tous déposer nos affaires de cours dans les dortoirs et descendons dans le but d'aller manger. Le lundi, tout le monde mange de 11h00 à 13h00. Nous nous asseyons tous à notre table habituelle. Le menu de ce midi est, poulet mariné à l'orange. Voilà de quoi me donner des forces pour tout à l'heure. Je me sers en jus de citrouille, Ginny est près de moi et me parle des sélections de tout à l'heure.

\- Alors t'es pas trop stressée Chloé ? Moi je le suis carrément.

\- Oui je le suis, j'espère vraiment être prise. J'aimerai vraiment battre Serpentard cette année et de le faire voir de quoi on est capable. Je dis en grognant.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, dit une voix perçante suivie d'un ricanement totalement insupportable.

\- Va te faire voir Parkinson, rétorque Ginny.

Cette dernière s'en va donc toute fière en continuant de ricaner comme une truie.

Il est maintenant 14h00, Ginny et moi sommes en route vers le stade de Quidditch, il fait frais dehors, je grelotte un peu. Les sélections commencent dans un quart d'heure. Nous ralentissons pas, voyant que cela ne sert à rien de se presser. Nous arrivons devant les impressionnantes portes du stade dix minutes plus tard. Nous filons à l'intérieur et allons mettre nos tenues de Quidditch dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Une fois l'ensemble enfilé je prends une longue respiration. Je suis heureuse de porter à nouveau les couleurs de ma maison, le rouge et l'or. Et cette année moi et mon équipe allons les faire triompher. Je sors des vestiaires et vais rejoindre les autres. Il doit y avoir au moins une trentaine d'élèves qui veulent faire parti de l'équipe. J'ai peur de ne pas être prise. L'angoisse se fait ressentir en moi.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde, dit Harry. Sachez que les sélections seront plus sévères cette année. Nous voulons du niveau. Nous allons commencer par choisir les batteurs. Sachant que nous allons avoir de la nouveauté puisque Fred et George ne sont plus ici.

Tout ceux qui se présentent en temps que batteurs se rapprochent d'un pas hésitant de Harry. Ils ont tous l'air terriblement angoissés. Une fois leur leur tour passer, vient le tour des poursuiveurs. Je m'avance à petit pas vers Harry. Je regarde vers les gradins et vit Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione venant encourager moi et Ron. Étonnement pas mal de gens sont venus pour observer la sélection des Gryffondor. Je ne prête pas plus d'attention à la foule et me concentre sur ce que Harry va nous dire.

\- Nous allons faire quelques entrainements, monter sur vos balais, dégourdissez vous un peu les jambes et on commence, ordonne Harry.

J'enfourche donc mon balais, et m'envole. Un sentiment de liberté s'empare de moi, je me sens tellement bien à ce moment précis. Je varie les vitesses, augmente mon altitude et l'abaisse. Je m'éclate. Ce dégourdissement n'est pas long mais il me fait carrément du bien. Cela fait des mois que je ne suis pas montée sur un balais. Quel sentiment !

\- Revenez ! hurle Harry à l'autre bout du stade.

Je reviens vers lui, ainsi que les autres et nous faisons un mini match. Pour évaluer les compétences de chacun. J'attrape la première le Souafle et me dirige vers les buts adverses, les joueurs de l'équipe adverse me bousculent, me rentrent dedans et je parviens à garder la grosse balle en main. Je fais plusieurs passes à Ginny avant de me retrouver à quelques mètres des grands anneaux dorés. Ma coéquipière me lance le Souafle de toutes ses forces et je parvient de justesse à l'attraper. Je continue ma route. Je me rapproche dangereusement des cercles de buts, vise, et lance le Souafle de toutes mes forces dans le cercle de gauche. McLaggen ne réussit pas à l'arrêter. Je pousse un cris de joie et je vois Seamus, Neville, Hermione et Dean m'applaudir. Tout le stress qui était en moi s'est volatilisé. Je me sens vraiment bien.

Lorsque la sélection touche à sa fin. Harry nous demande de venir auprès de lui.

\- Les résultats seront accrochés dès demain, sur le panneau de la salle commune. Je suppose que vous êtes impatients de savoir si vous avez été pris ou non. N'ayez pas de grandes surprises... Il y a peu de changement, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je suis prise. Cela veut tout dire. Je n'exprime pas trop ma joie. Je vais faire semblant de le découvrir en même temps que tout le monde. En tout cas je suis exténuée... Je me dirige vers les vestiaires, prends mes affaires et vais vers les cabines de douche. Je rentre dans une d'elles et laisse couler l'eau plutôt chaude sur les parcelles de mon corps. Je vais avoir besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.

Je sors de la douche et vais me rhabiller. Je sèche complètement mes cheveux et sors du stade. Il est 17h15. C'était épuisant. Je marche en direction du château, d'un pas lent. Et j'entends comme un battement d'ailes. Je m'arrête, et vis quelque chose se rapprocher de moi. Un morceau de papier en forme de colombe. Je déplie celui-ci, et remarqua alors qu'il y a un mot, très court écrit dessus.

" Bien joué, Olsen. "

Je contemple le mot avec de grands yeux ébahis. J'essaye tant bien que de mal de trouver à qui correspond cette écriture. Malheureusement c'est celle d'aucun de mes amis. Je suis assez troublée, et sur le moment j'aimerai bien savoir de qui cel vient. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur le mot et le jette dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je rentre au château, et je monte dans la salle commune.

\- Chloé, tu as été géniale, bravo, me complimente Ginny.

\- Oh merci, pas plus que toi.

\- Bravo Chloé, dit Harry.

Ces compliments me ravisent mais je suis pas mal fatiguée, je décide alors d'aller me coucher. Je monte les escaliers de pierres pour parvenir dans le dortoir des filles et me mets en pyjama, je vais vite fais me brosser les dents et vient me faufiler dans la couverture de mon lit ornée d'or et de couleur rouge vive. Je m'endors rapidement, et mon sommeil fut perturbé par une troublante fraîcheur... Glaciale.

Le premier chapitre est posté. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	3. Rivalités

Nous sommes le vendredi 17 Septembre. La semaine est presque terminée. Je suis actuellement en cours de botanique. De nombreuses choses se sont passées durant la semaine. Du genre Drago qui a plaqué Parkinson, et le fait qu'elle soit totalement anéantie. L'année commence plutôt bien pour moi, au niveau de mes notes.

La compétition de Quidditch va bientôt commencer, la semaine prochaine on joue contre Serpentard. Tout le monde est impatient pour ce match. Car en général, c'est celui où il y a le plus d'ambiance. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans les gradins. Sur le terrain, le match est plein de vivacité et de violence, un vrai match de Quidditch quoi, et les supporters soutiennent leurs équipes jusqu'au bout. Cela est parce que ce sont les deux plus grandes maisons qui s'affrontent. J'ai hâte d'être à ce match. Nous allons le gagner à coup sûr.

Nous sommes en cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Après de longues minutes le cours touche à sa fin.

\- Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir, dit Mrs Chourave.

Je range mes affaires et regarde mon emplois du temps. Oh, je suis enfin en week-end. J'ai finis tous mes cours de la journée. Je décide de rentrer à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je suis dans les escaliers du château et je sens un regard se poser sur moi. Je me retourne et vois Malfoy me suivre du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je.

\- Voyons Olsen, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un simple regard de ma part. s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je continue d'avancer en roulant des yeux. Drago eût un sourire mi narquois, mi en coin. Je ne me retourne pas et monte les derniers étages et accède à la salle commune.

\- Oh Chloé ! Tu es là, j'ai une annonce à faire, en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit Harry. Alors, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup entraînés pour le match de Quidditch de lundi et je demande un entraînement acharné durant ce week-end. Nous allons d'ailleurs nous rendre maintenant au Stade pour nous entraîner. Allez chercher vos balais, on y va.

Je monte dans le dortoir et vais chercher mon balais. Je redescends et moi et le reste de l'équipe, nous dirigeons vers le stade de Quidditch. Nous allons nous changer dans les vestiaires pour enfiler notre tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la pelouse immense du stade.

L'entraînement commence rapidement, il est acharné. Nous y allons fort, avec violence pour se préparer au match contre les verts et argents. L'année dernière je me suis fracturée l'épaule à cause de Zabini pendant un match contre eux, j'ai dû avoir une broche pendant un mois, je souffrais beaucoup. D'ailleurs Serpentard a gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année précédente, j'espère que cette année nous la gagnerons, nous ne les laisserons pas gagner ce match. Nous leurs devons bien une petite vengeance après tout.

Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, nous décidons de nous arrêter là, un bon week-end s'impose.

\- Vous avez été super, vraiment ! Vous méritez un bon week-end, reposez vous bien. Nous aurons un dernier entraînement mercredi prochain. Merci. Dit Harry.

Nous applaudissons. Parce que nous sommes heureux et fiers. Et que nous sommes sûrs à cent pour cent que nous allons gagner contre Serpentard. Il est aux alentours de 18h30, et nous nous dépêchons d'aller nous doucher, et de partir en direction du château afin d'aller manger. Sur le chemin, on pouvait sentir l'air frais d'automne. Le ciel devenait un peu plus obscur on se décide donc de nous dépêcher de rentrer, nous n'avons pas tellement le droit de traîner dehors quand la nuit commence à tomber.

Nous atteignons le hall, et pas mal d'élèves se trouvaient déjà devant les portes de la Grande Salle afin de manger. La bande de Drago et lui en faisaient partie. Ils nous suivirent du regard et ricanèrent.

\- Regardez qui voilà, vous avez tellement peur de perdre que vous vous acharnez dans vos entraînements, répliqua Zoé.

\- Bien au contraire, nous savons que nous allons vous battre cette année, nous améliorons juste notre niveau. Nous ne voulons pas rester de vieux débutants toute notre vie, vous devriez faire de même, dis-je.

\- Avec Drago en temps qu'attrapeur, j'aurais peur à votre place, répond Goyle.

\- Mais tu veux qu'on ai peur de quoi au juste ? C'est la première fois que vous gagner un match contre nous depuis qu'il est attrapeur à ce que je sache ? Pourquoi tu te vantes ? Demandai-je en me moquant.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est agressive la petite rouge et or ! Attention, la Lionne sort les crocs, se moqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Je le dévisageais d'une manière impossible à décrire, la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire c'était de lui foutre une bonne claque dans sa vieille gueule. Nous passons notre chemin et allons dans notre salle commune. Je vais poser mon balais près de mon lit et redescends. Je rejoins Hermione, qui est avec Harry et Ron. Je suis exténuée, et j'ai encore les nerfs à bloc à cause des Serpentard. Drago et sa bande sont encore plus insupportables que l'an passé. Je me sens me remplir de haine lorsque Seamus me sort de mes pensées en me prenant par la taille.

\- Alors ma belle, t'es prête pour le match ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien ça tu peux le dire, on va juste s'entraîner une dernière fois mercredi pour être sûr d'être paré mais normalement nous sommes imbattables.

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas, on va les défoncer.

Nous descendons tous pour dîner, nous étions les derniers élèves à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le repas venait tout juste de commencer, en effet les différents plats étaient tous déjà exposés sur la table. Nous nous installons près des autres Gryffondor et entamons le repas. Il se passe dans la bonne humeur et la nervosité s'est évaporée très vite. À la table des Gryffondor l'ambiance est très chaleureuse. Je suis face à Ginny et derrière elle je peux apercevoir la table des Serpentard, et dont Drago à côté d'une fille et de ses potes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éprouve un sentiment de haine à ce moment précis. Je détourne rapidement le regard. Je pose mon regard sur Seamus et regarde les différentes parcelles de son visage. Je souris bêtement puis j'attaque le dessert.

Le repas de ce soir a été délicieux, je me suis vraiment régalée. Il est 22h30, et je suis avec mes amis près de la cheminée qui se trouve dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La salle n'est pas totalement remplie, beaucoup sont montés dans leurs dortoirs. Je suis assise sur le grand sofa rouge super confortable auprès de Seamus, Dean et Ron, sur les fauteuils qui se situent juste à côté se trouvent Harry, Hermione, et Ginny. Neville est remonté pour lire tranquillement son livre sur la botanique. C'est sa matière préférée et celle où il est le plus performant. Nous sommes entourés de dragées surprise de Berty Crochues et nous les mangeons toutes ayant quelques fois de grandes surprises.

\- Pouah, je me suis tapé anchois, s'écria Ron.

\- Tu as pas eu poubelle, crois moi c'est le pire, s'esclaffa Ginny.

\- Oh et sinon j'ai un scoop, devinez avec qui j'ai vue la fouine tout à l'heure ? Demanda Dean.

Moi qui n'écoutait pas plus que ça, mon attention fut directement captée par ce surnom que j'ai entendue. J'écoute avec attention ce qui va dire Dean car en effet, cela m'intéresse.

\- Raconte nous ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Je l'ai vue avec Padma Patil, qui l'eut cru ?

\- C'est une grosse blague ? M'écriai-je. Elle s'intéresse à lui ?

\- Apparement, affirma Dean.

Un sentiment de dégoût me prend soudain, Padma et Malfoy ? Carrément ? Bon, d'accord. C'est une chose dont personne ne s'attend je pense. Je suis un peu fatiguée, malgré qu'il ne soit que 22h45, mais l'entraînement de Quidditch m'a achevée et j'ai besoin de repos. Après tout demain je pourrais faire ce dont j'ai envie, puisque je n'ai pas cours. J'ai juste une réunion de préfet avec ceux des autres maisons pour faire le point. Il est vrai que là, les élèves n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, j'ai chopé pas mal de première année roder dans les couloirs et se faire des frayeurs à cause de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Et à cause de tout cela et bien tout ça va être plus stricte, et je vais devoir rester plus tard le soir afin de m'assurer que tout est dans l'ordre. En général je rentre dans mon dortoir aux alentours de 22h, mais ce n'est pas suffisant apparement, il y a beaucoup d'élèves et pas seulement de Gryffondor qui sortent s'amuser dans les couloirs. Je me dirige dans mon dortoir et Hermione me suit, nous nous mettons en pyjama et nous nous couchons, très vite, je parviens à trouver le sommeil, et à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Tensions

C'est le week-end. Il est 10h00 et je me réveille paisiblement. J'ai bien dormis. Il faut que j'aille prendre un petit-déjeuner, dans une heure j'ai une réunion avec les préfets des différentes maisons. Cela va être barbant. Je m'habille rapidement, il a l'air de faire beau. Je mets seulement ma jupe et ma chemise, ainsi que ma cravate au couleur de ma maison. En descendant dans la salle principale, je vois que déjà quelques personnes sont réveillées. Notamment Ron. C'est le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor. Il lève ses yeux et pose son regard sur moi en me souriant.

\- Salut Chloé, comment tu vas ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, cela fait du bien de se dire que c'est le week-end.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclame-t-il, j'en avais marre de me taper Rogue presque tous les jours.

Je souris, et tous les deux nous nous dirigeons hors de la salle commune. Nous descendons les sept étages, et on peut apercevoir Peeves embêter des premières années.

\- Peeves voulez-vous bien arrêter ? Demande Ron.

\- Oh mais je m'amuse mon enfant, je ne fais rien de méchant.

Il rit d'un rire moqueur et mesquin, il s'amusait à balancer des bombes remplis d'eau sur les jeunes enfants. Ces derniers râlaient ensuite d'être complètement trempés.

\- Ça ne fait rire que vous, dis-je.

\- C'est l'essentiel !

\- Peeves ! crie la voix perçante de McGonagall, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Un élève m'a prévenu, voulez-vous que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant ?

Le sourire moqueur du fantôme disparu soudain. Nous nous absentons, laissant le professeur faire le travail. Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, illuminée par le soleil qui brillait. C'est vraiment une belle journée aujourd'hui.

\- Harry dort encore ? je demande alors.

\- Oui, tout comme les autres mecs de mon dortoir. Je suis le seul à m'être réveillé. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai aimé dormir encore un peu, me dit-il.

\- C'est vrai que si il n'y avait pas cette réunion, je serai resté volontiers dans mon lit.

Je me sers au moins trois fois du jus de citrouille, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer ça. Je toise la Grande Salle à ma grande habitude. Je peux apercevoir Stonem, aux côtés de Malfoy. Ce sont les préfets de Serpentard. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon repas.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? je demande à Ron.

\- Non pas encore, je pense qu'avec Harry et Hermione on ira se promener dans le parc. Voir même se baigner, vu la chaleur qu'il fait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud !

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'aurai bien aimée, mais je vais boire un verre avec Seamus au trois balais, lui dis-je.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis.

Nous finissons notre petit-déjeuner. Je regarde Ron et il me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer que nous pouvons y aller. Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du réfectoire. Je vois le regard de Stonem et de Malfoy nous dévisager. Je ne réagis pas, Ron et moi suivi de Stonem et Malfoy allons directement vers la salle où nous allons faire la réunion. Il est 10h45, il va falloir attendre un peu. Ron et moi parlons fièrement du match qui a lieu bientôt, quand quelqu'un vient nous interrompre.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu que tu as été prise de nouveau dans l'équipe Olsen, félicitations. Mais c'est pas avec un boulet comme lui que vous allez gagner, dit agressivement Stonem.

\- Weasley est notre Roi, se marre Drago.

\- Ferme un peu ta gueule Malfoy, et toi Stonem, garde ta salive un peu au lieu de l'utiliser pour dire de la merde constamment, je m'exclame.

\- Mais wow Olsen, t'as tes règles en ce moment ou quoi ? me demande Drago avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Non juste que plus les années passent et plus vous êtes insupportables, je réponds.

\- Laisse les Chloé, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire pour eux, me dis Ron en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

La salle où se passe la réunion ouvre ses portes. C'est une banale salle de classe. Nous prenons des chaises et des tables, et les installons en formant un rond. Les directeurs de chaque maison sont présents, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vous en prie, nous dit-il.

Nous nous exécutons. Le professeur Flitwick prend la parole.

\- Alors en ces premières semaines, nous allons faire un petit point. Tout d'abord sur l'intégration des premières années, les problèmes entre eux. Et également les écarts de conduite commis par différents élèves. Nous allons essayer de faire le bilan afin de trouver un moyen de limiter cela et d'améliorer les choses. Je laisse ma maison commencer.

\- En ce qui concerne Serdaigle, commence Cho, les élèves ont l'air de bien s'intégrer. Ils sont motivés et ont l'air d'être heureux pour le moment. J'ai su apercevoir quelques problèmes mais rien de très grave. Et j'ai rarement vu d'élèves sortir par effraction des dortoirs tard le soir. En deux semaine, on a du enlever seulement 10points à notre maison.

\- En voilà une maison exemplaire, dit McGonagall comme si elle se plaignait.

Elle regarde dans notre direction, à Ron et moi. Je laisse Ron prendre la parole en premier.

\- Euh, c'est sur que dans notre maison, les premières années sont bien intégrés. Ils ont l'air de bien faire le devoirs et d'être assez sérieux. Et..

En voyant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire je continue.

\- Il est vrai que nous avons vu beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor hors de leurs dortoirs, même presque chaque soirs. Mais pas que, j'ai moi-même vu deux élèves de Serpentard s'amuser à secouer et à abîmer les tableaux accrochés aux murs près des cachots, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ailles dans les cachots ? Me demande Drago avec un air impassible.

\- Oh, je passais par hasard, j'ai entendu des rires et je les ai chopés. Vous ne faites pas très bien votre travail tous les deux dites-moi.

\- Je pense que tu mens, me dit Stonem.

Les professeurs la regardent avec insistance.

\- C'est vrai. On sait tous que depuis que nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch vous rêvez d'obtenir votre vengeance. Et que pour l'instant nous avons plus de points que vous car nos élèves savent se tenir. Je pense que tu utilises une excuse pour que Serpentard soit pénalisé, me dit-elle fièrement.

Malfoy la regarde en souriant et me regarde voulant voir comment j'allais réagir.

\- Et moi je pense juste que vous laissez vos élèves faire ce que bon leur semble, tant qu'ils restent dans les locaux destinés aux gens de votre maison.

Je vois Malfoy et Stonem faire disparaître leur sourire en coin une fraction de secondes. J'ai visé juste.

\- Écoute, Olsen, si tu as la rage parce que nous sommes meilleurs que vous quelque soit le domaine, ce n'est pas de notre faute, rétorque Malfoy, ses yeux gris glaciales transperçant les miens. Je pense que Stonem et moi sommes assez performants et sérieux pour faire notre travaille de préfet. Sache que nous prenons pas du tout cette tâche comme si elle ne valait rien. On est fier d'exercer cela et je pense qu'on le fait à la perfection.

Je ne peux pas le voir. Je le déteste. Comment j'ai pu être amoureuse d'un tel type ? Franchement je me demande ce qu'il m'a prit. Je remarque en tournant la tête que les professeurs me regardent avec ton aussi glacial que Malfoy. Ils ne me croient pas.

\- Je suis très déçue de ça, Olsen.

\- Je ne vous ai pas menti, Professeur, je sais ce que j'ai vu et ce à quoi j'ai eu affaire. Je pourrais même vous dire le nom des deux garçons que j'ai interpelé et vous n'aurez qu'à le leur demander.

Je vois la tête de Malfoy, se décomposer un peu plus.

\- Dites les noms, alors, me demande Rogue.

\- Arthur Lucas et Josh O'Neil.

\- Eh bien, nous irons leur demander si tout cela est vrai, sur ce nous allons en rester là, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos salles respectives, nous dis le professeur Chourave.

Je suis à bout de nerf, j'ai vraiment la rage contre ces deux saletés de Serpents. Je me dépêche de quitter la salle sans attendre Ron. Mais Stonem et Malfoy me rattrapent.

\- Tu joues à quoi sérieux Olsen ? me crie Stonem.

\- Attends, attends, deux minutes, je rêve là. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça.

\- T'es vraiment folle ma pauvre, je peux comprendre que tu sois énervée contre nous mais de là à dénoncer des élèves totalement innocents, dit Malfoy.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vue, maintenant lâchez moi un peu, vous me foutez la migraine.

Je monte aussi vite que je peux les marches et arrive en trombe dans la salle commune. Seamus est réveillé et me regarde, étonné. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vient donc me voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Chloé ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je hais les Serpentard c'est tous des connards.

\- Tu viens de le remarquer ?

\- Nan, mais je réalise à quel point c'est de pire en pire chaque année, lui dis-je.

\- Olala, nous allons boire une bonne bièraubeurre tout à l'heure cela te fera du bien, me dit-il.

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Ron tout à l'heure.

\- Il fait beau, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher cette journée en restant à l'intérieur, lui dis-je.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? Me dit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas... Qu'on aille se baigner dans le lac.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas me baigner, me dit-il.

\- Oh ! tu vas pas rester à l'intérieur toute la journée, tu n'auras qu'à rester sur le bord.

\- Pour rester tout seul ? Non merci, mais tu n'as qu'à y aller avec les autres si tu veux, c'est pas grave si on ne fait un truck ensemble aujourd'hui. On peut toujours aller boire un verre demain, m'affirme-t-il.

\- Demain c'est fermé, lui dis-je.

\- Ou ce soir ?

\- D'accord.

\- À ce soir alors, Chloé.

\- A plus, Seamus.

Je reste assez déçue, mais bon. Je vais donc rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Tout compte fait je peux venir me baigner avec vous tout à l'heure ? je leur demande.

\- Bha bien sûr que tu peux venir, on va s'amuser ! s'exclame Hermione.

On entend soudain une sorte de gargouillement. C'était le ventre de Ron, on commence à rigoler.

\- Bha quoi ? j'ai faim. D'ailleurs c'est l'heure de déjeuner, ça vous dit d'aller manger ? nous demande-t-il.

Nous acquiesçons et allons donc déjeuner.

Une fois le repas terminé nous remontons à nos dortoirs. Il est 15h30 et il fait encore plus chaud dehors. Il faut profiter avant que l'automne arrive. Avec Hermione essayons nos maillots de bains, le sien est un joli deux pièces blanc tout simple, le haut avec des sortes de volants. Le mien est aussi un deux pièces de couleur rouge, tout simple aussi. Nous remettons nos habits par dessus et prenons nos sacs de cours pour pouvoir ranger tout le nécessaire dedans. Nous descendons dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron sont déjà en bas.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, dis Harry.

\- On me dit à l'oreillette que nous sommes des filles ! dis Hermione.

Nous nous en allons en direction du grand parc. Le soleil brille de mille feux, beaucoup de gens sont dehors à se prélasser sur les pelouses parfaitement coupées, d'autres préfèrent se mettre sous les grands arbres pour subir moins la chaleur. Et d'autres encore, se baignent. Je ne me suis encore jamais baignée dans le lac noir. Je savais déjà que beaucoup le faisait. Mais je connais l'existence de ce calmar géant, et même si on me dit qu'il n'est pas agressif, ça ne me rassure pas qu'une géante bestiole nage en dessous de moi. Mais bon il faut un début à tout et puis la chaleur et très dure à supporter. Nous installons nos affaires près du lac, en plein soleil. J'inspecte les lieux, et c'est vrai que d'un coup je me sens gênée, de devoir me mettre en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. Je vois le regard d'Hermione m'encourager, du coup j'enlève mon haut, mes chaussures et puis ma jupe. J'entends tout d'un coup un sifflement.

\- Oulala Olsen, tu nous envoies du lourd là, dis une voix derrière moi.

Évidemment que je sais qui c'est, j'ai juste envie de m'enterrer, ou de me faire emporter vers le fond des abysses par le calmar géant. Je me retourne alors et vois Malfoy me regarder d'un air différent que d'habitude. Un sourire en coin, et des yeux bleus éclatants et pétillants. Il est assis pas très loin avec seulement Zabini.

\- Lâche moi la grappe, Malfoy.

\- Oh arrête de te plaindre. Des centaines de filles rêveraient que je les regarde comme je viens de te regarder, me dit-il avec son ton narquois.

\- Bha va les regarder elles, moi ça me fait ni chaud non froid.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose sans que je comprenne quoi. J'ignore juste. Hermione m'entraîne à l'intérieur de l'eau. Je sursaute au contact de mes pieds avec l'eau fraîche. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus chaude. Oh et puis que j'arrête de me plaindre, je prends mon courage à deux mains et rentre entièrement dans l'eau. Hermione et moi rejoignons Harry et Ron qui sont Dean.

\- Hey Dean, tu sais où est Seamus? je demande.

\- Oui il est resté dans la salle commune avec Neville.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, en nageant un peu. L'eau est fraîche et cela fait du bien. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes je décide d'aller bronzée. Je me dirige vers la rive et passe mon regard sur Malfoy, en train de retirer sa chemise. Une fois enlevée, je ne peux me retenir de regarder son torse bien sculpté. Il est vraiment sexy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con putain. Mes yeux sont rivés sur lui depuis une bonne minute. Je reviens à mes esprits et je remarque que lui aussi me regarde, avec son sourire en coin. Je suis ridicule, il doit me regarder en train de le fixer depuis bien longtemps. J'avoue commencer à rougir de honte, lorsque quelque chose attrape ma cheville. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je suis sous l'eau, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et j'arrive à discerner une sorte de gros animal, le calmar. Je commence à me débattre, et tout d'un coup me sens voler à la surface de l'eau. J'avais entendu que le calmar s'amusait à jeté les gens dans l'eau. Je sors la tête hors de l'eau et vois Ron, Hermione, Harry et Dean mourir de rire. Je sors enfin de l'eau et m'allonge sur ma serviette.

\- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet, je comprends tu sais, me dit Malfoy à quelques mètres de moi.

Je regarde dans sa direction, Zabini est allé se baigner.

\- Pas du tout, je ne te regardais pas depuis longtemps.

Je sens mes joues rosirent.

\- Oh tu peux l'avouer, toutes les filles réagissent comme toi, de toutes manières.

\- J'ai peut-être regardé c'est vrai, mais ça m'a rappelé que c'est souvent la plus belle marchandise qui est la plus pourrie, lui dis-je fièrement.

Je ne prête pas attention à sa réaction, et me retourne. Je bronze un peu et une fois séchée je décide de me rhabiller. Je vais prévenir mes amis, prends mes affaires et commence à partir. Je sens une main agripper mon bras.

\- Tu peux toujours faire la maline Olsen, mais sache que si je le veux je peux te faire tomber amoureuse de moi en très peu de temps, me dit-il.

\- Moi, amoureuse de toi ? Eh bien bon courage Malfoy, c'est plus mon délire depuis des années, dis-je en m'en allant.

J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite. Mais bon pour qui il se prend lui aussi ? Il me tape sur les nerfs. Je marche en direction du château. Arrivé dans la salle commune, je m'attendais à voir Seamus, mais apparemment il n'était pas là. Je vois Neville assis sur le sofa rouge et vais le voir.

\- Seamus n'est pas là ? Je demande.

\- Euh.. Non.. bafouille-t-il, semblant étonné de me voir. Il est allé se baigner avec Dean.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? J'y étais il y a dix minutes et il n'aime pas se baigner en plus de ça, lui dis-je avec énervement.

\- Euh.. bha.. je sais pas..

\- Il était avec toi tout à l'heure ? je lui adresse plus doucement.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vue de l'après-midi.

\- Neville Londubat, sais-tu où est allé Seamus ?

\- Au trois balais.. avec Hannah Abbot.

\- Attends. Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Depuis quand il la connaît ?

\- Cet été, il était en Irlande, et il se trouve qu'elle a passé des vacances là-bas. Ils se sont beaucoup vus. Me dit-il.

\- Comment ce fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

\- Je n'sais pas moi, et puis tu sais tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement, me dit-il.

\- Oui tu as raison, désolée c'est juste que ça me perturbe, je vais aller le voir, à plus tard Neville.

\- A plus.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et retourne dans sa lecture de son livre sur les plantes. Inquiète je sors du château, et marche en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

le chapitre est terminé. j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.


	5. Trahison

Énervée. Je suis énervée. Je suis dans le grand parc de Poudlard, marchant en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Je marche d'un pas décidé, je sens la chaleur dans mes joues. Je ne comprends pas. Rien. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dis qu'il avait passé l'été avec Abbot ? Dois-je mal le prendre ? Je m'inquiète. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, ou bien je me fais des films. Dans tous les cas il aurait pu me tenir au courant de cela. Je sens le vent léger me caresser le visage, et j'essaye de me calmer. Je passe au niveau du lac noir et peut apercevoir, Harry, Ron et Hermione au loin. Hermione regarde dans ma direction et me fait un signe de la main, me demandant de venir la voir. Je me dépêche car je suis un peu pressée, elle m'attrape le bras et me regarde avec insistance.

\- Chloé, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air super énervée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu Seamus ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Justement il est parti boire un verre avec Hannah Abbot, lui dis-je.

\- QUOI ? Depuis quand se connaissent-ils ? C'est une blague ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Eh bien apparemment non. Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Je commence à partir et j'entends une voix sournoise parler derrière mon dos.

\- La Olsen elle est cocue ! dit-il en se marrant.

\- Bon lâche-moi un peu Malfoy on dirait que t'es accro à moi à toujours me chercher. Ça devient réellement agaçant.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je continue de marcher en hâte jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

J'arrive en face de la petite brasserie, et pousse la vieille porte en bois afin d'entrer dans la pièce bondée et chaude. Je tremble un peu, et je cherche Seamus du regard. Il y a tellement de monde ici, c'est vraiment fou. Je me dirige un peu vers le fond du restaurant et arrive à apercevoir Seamus. Je respire un bon coup et vais vers leur table. Ils sont main dans la main. C'est une blague ? J'arrive en courant et prends violemment Seamus par le col puis le pousse.

\- NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Ça fait une heure putain, une heure que je te cherche. Pour qu'on me dise que t'es là avec cette meuf main dans la main ?

\- Chloé, écoute je peux tout t'expliquer...

\- NAN ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part, d'accord ? Tu me dégoûtes, t'as pas été sincère avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de me dire la vérité ? T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Je dévisage Abbot du regard et m'en vais. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Pour moi il n'a aucune excuse, je sors de la brasserie en claquant violemment la porte. Je suis tiraillée entre la haine, la tristesse et le dégoût. Qu'est-ce que je lui en veux. Puis soudainement, les larmes commencent à quitter mes yeux. Quelles lâches. J'me sens faible et vraiment humiliée, il n'y a pas de mot à cela. Je m'essuie le visage d'un revers de main et sors mon miroir de poche. Je m'admire quelques secondes et vois déjà que mes yeux ont pris une couleur rosâtre. J'essaye tant bien que de mal de me calmer, mais je sens encore les larmes fuyantes coulant sur toute la longueur de mon visage et venant mourir sur mes lèvres. Je repasse furtivement devant le lac noir et Harry, Hermione et Ron ne sont plus là. Je sens un regard brûlant transperçant mon dos. Je ne veux voir personne je marche désespérément vers le château. Je monte tous ces étages et arrive dans la Salle commune, je précipite le pas afin que personne ne me voit, je prends l'escalier en colimaçon et défonce presque la porte du dortoir des filles. Je me jette sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et à ce moment là je ne peux plus contenir mes larmes.

Toujours la tête enfoncée dans mon coussin, un bruit me fait sursauter. La porte s'ouvre, et je n'ose pas relever la tête. Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit dans un quelconque état bizarre. J'essaye de me calmer intérieurement mais je sens que la personne qui est entrée s'assoit au pied de mon lit.

\- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte moi.

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix d'Hermione. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lève ma tête de mon oreiller, puis me retourne pour lui faire face. J'essuie mon visage et je n'imagine pas la tête que je dois avoir. Je lui fais un petit sourire et me lance.

\- Il m'a trompée, enfin, il s'est rapproché de Abbot sans ne m'avoir rien dit. C'est inacceptable. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était en vacances avec elle. Je suis vraiment aveugle comme ai-je fais pour ne rien remarquer ? dis-je dans un sanglot.

\- Oh... Tu sais Ron, Harry et moi n'étions pas plus au courant que toi. J'en n'avais aucun doute là dessus... Et cela m'étonne réellement de la part de Seamus.

\- Oui moi aussi... Il a toujours été honnête avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Ça m'énerve vraiment, car autant il m'en aurait parlé j'aurai mieux accepté et j'aurai été moins mal. Alors que là il a vraiment caché son jeu, et c'est pas respectueux envers moi. Je me sens tellement trahie je te jure. Je l'aimais vraiment. Enfin. Je l'aime vraiment. Je suis déçue que cela se finisse comme ça, pour des conneries.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle, après peut-être qu'il ne se sentait plus bien dans la relation ou je ne sais pas. Mais oui, il aurait du t'en parler et être honnête avec toi. Bon ça fait deux heures que t'es là c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger ! Je pense que tu n'as pas trop faim mais au moins viens pour le repas. Il ne faut pas que tu montres un signe de faiblesse de ta part. Essuie tes larmes, remaquille toi si tu en as envie, et descends nous voir. Je t'attends en bas ! Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, enfin, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur nous tous. J'imagine à quel point cela doit être dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un et que bêtement il gâche tout.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et ses mots m'ont soulagés. Elle a sûrement raison. Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est comme ça. Seamus et moi ça devait sûrement se finir, même si nous nous aimions toujours, cette routine qui s'était imposée devant nous était de moins en moins vivable. Il a du se lasser.

Hermione relâche son étreinte, me sourit et retourne en bas. Je soupire un coup puis décide enfin à me lever. Je me dirige vers le miroir de la chambre et démaquille le mascara coulé. Je me remaquille légèrement et ouvre la fenêtre afin de sentir la douce chaleur de la fin de l'été. Je me sens mieux, mes yeux sont normaux. J'essaye de me débarrasser des plis de ma jupe et me dirige vers la porte. Je respire un bon coup, l'ouvre et descend ce petit escalier en colimaçon qui mène à la chaleureuse salle commune. Je sens rapidement les regards de tourner vers moi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dis-je avec mépris.

Je me dirige vers les sofas rouges près de la cheminée pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de socialiser. Mais je le dois, si je reste seule à me morfondre mon état s'empirerait.

\- Ça va mieux ? Hermione m'a racontée un peu l'histoire. J'espère que t'arrives à y faire un peu face même si je sais que c'est récent... dit Ginny.

\- Je vais un peu mieux, rester seule à pleurer m'a fait du bien je vous avoue. Mais je ne vais pas rester là à me morfondre. On va dire que ça devait arriver, dis-je.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre brutalement. Soudainement, je vois Seamus entrer énervé et apparemment pas dans son assiette. J'ai un pincement au cœur et les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'essaye de retenir les larmes en me mordant la lèvre inférieure le plus fort possible. Je me reprends puis je sens quelqu'un venir me faire un câlin. Neville.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ça, me dit-il. À vrai dire je venais de l'apprendre la veille tu sais. J'ai entendu Seamus parler avec Dean. Il disait qu'il t'aimait mais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans votre relation et qu'il savait plus s'il devait continuer ou non. J'ai pensé à te le dire mais je voulais pas être intrusif et je me suis dis qu'il allait te le dire. Je ne comprends pas trop qu'il n'ait pas été honnête, cela ne lui ressemble pas d'habitude.

\- T'inquiète Neville, c'est rien je ne t'en veux pas. Oui cela ne lui ressemble pas mais bon, peut-être que plus tard on aura une discussion lui et moi.

Il me fait un petit bisous sur la joue, et nous décidons de descendre manger. J'ai la boule au ventre et je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Surtout que ce soir je vais devoir rester dans les couloirs tard le soir comme je suis préfète. Ça me soule. Le petit groupe et moi ouvrons la porte de la salle commune et descendons ces nombreux escaliers marbrés afin d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Nous nous installons à table, le buffet était déjà servi. Je me sers un peu en fruits et légumes mais sans plus. Je balaye la salle et vois Seamus un peu plus loin, le regard dans le vide et en essayant de s'intéresser à ce que dit Dean. Je pose le regard sur mon assiette et me force à manger un peu. Je suis dans une bulle. Je ne parle à personne. Je sens un regard sur moi au loin, je me tourne instinctivement vers la personne et je vois Stonem, avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle est au courant. J'observe la table des verts et argents et je vois aussi Draco me regarder en parlant, en ricanant. Je regarde encore un peu partout et je vois énormément de gens se retourner vers moi et particulièrement la table des Poufsouffles. J'aperçois Abbot rigoler à pleine dents vers moi. Soudain elle me fait un signe de la main. Je suis à deux doigts de me lever pour la baffer. Mais faire ça devant tous mes professeurs me porterai préjudice, et également à ma maison. Je détourne le regard, et une fois mon assiette finie je me lève. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde plus ici. Je marche à travers la Grande Salle pour en sortir. Et je ne vous raconte pas tous les mots que j'ai entendu à mon sujet. « Cocue », « Détrônée par une Poufsouffle quelle honte » provenant de la table des Serpentard, « Bouffonne ». J'accélère le pas. Ils en profitent car pour une fois je n'ouvre pas ma gueule et je les laisse faire. Je monte tous les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je dis le mot de passe et elle me laisse entrer dans la salle ornée de rouge et d'or complètement vide. Je monte dans le dortoir des filles et m'installe dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs du lendemain et j'en ai rien à foutre. Soudain quelques secondes après moi, la porte s'ouvre. Et je vois des yeux bleus à travers l'ouverture. Seamus.

Voilà ! dites en moi des nouvelles

-chloé


	6. Vulnérable

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je n'veux pas le voir.

\- Chloé...? dit-il timidement. Je peux entrer ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas te voir, ni t'entendre, dis-je sèchement.

\- S'il te plaît. Je veux juste m'expliquer. Que tu m'écoutes au moins, me dit-il.

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il baisse les yeux, il soupire et finit par refermer la porte. Je me jette en arrière sur mon oreiller et finit par éclater en sanglot. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me brise le cœur, que je suis vraiment amoureuse de quelqu'un. C'est le premier garçon à me faire ressentir tout ça. Le premier chagrin d'amour est vraiment dévastateur. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'est effondré au-dessus de moi. Mon cœur est brisé en un million de petit morceau, et il saigne intensément. Dans deux heures je vais devoir garder les couloirs. Je décide de me reposer un peu.

\- Chloé ! Reveille-toi.

Je me réveille soudainement et vois les taches de rousseurs et les yeux bleus de Ron me regarder. Je soupire et me lève machinalement. Je me recoiffe et prends mon insigne de préfet. Nous descendons les escaliers et soudain le Professeur McGonagall arrive avec sa majestueuse robe de sorcier en velours vert.

\- Weasley, Olsen. Je suis venue vous prévenir qu'à partir de ce soir, afin d'éviter toutes transgressions des règles, que vous allez surveiller les couloirs par paires et avec des préfets de différentes maisons, nous dit-elle.

Je regarde Ron du coin de l'œil, je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous irez faire la garde avec Zoé Stonem. Tandis que vous Chloé, vous la ferez avec Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame.

\- Cela vous pose t'il problème ?

\- Non... Pas du tout...

Bien sûr que ça me pose problème merde. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de l'année à surveiller les couloirs avec Malfoy. C'est la pire chose qu'il peut m'arriver. Surtout avec les superbes nouvelles qui se baladent sur moi. Ce soir je sens qu'il va être insupportable avec moi, ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est que je sais que je n'aurais pas l'envie ni la force de rétorquer... Le professeur McGonagall finit par sortir de la salle commune afin de retourner dans son bureau. Avec Ron, nous descendons tous les escaliers afin de retrouver les verts et argents près de la Grande Salle. Nous les apercevons, ils sont déjà là.

\- Oh, Olsen ! C'est un honneur de devoir surveiller les couloirs de Poudlard avec une fille qui s'est fait cocue pour une Poufsouffle. Quel échec ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre c'est super marrant, dit Malfoy en rigolant.

\- Toi, la ferme je te jure que je vais pas tenir longtemps et je vais t'en coller une, lui dis-je.

\- Ouah la violence, t'as vraiment un problème Olsen, rétorque Zoé.

\- Bon c'est bon vous avez finit ? on y va ou pas ? dit Ron.

Puis Zoé et Ron partent d'un côté. Je me dépêche de prendre les devants et je pars dans la direction opposée. Qu'il me suive ou non je n'en ai rien à carrer. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent dans les cachots puis marche dans les couloirs et essaye de tendre l'oreille au cas où des vagabonds seraient ici. Je tourne légèrement la tête derrière moi et je vois Malfoy me suivre l'air impassible. Je ralentis légèrement le pas, je n'aime pas ce silence. Mon attention est attrapé par tous ces tableaux que je n'avais encore jamais vu, je les regarde attentivement. Il y en a un qui m'interpelle, nous pouvons remarquer Merlin l'enchanteur dessus.

\- Eh oui ! Tu vois Olsen tous les sorciers les plus talentueux furent à Serpentard, me dit Malfoy.

\- Dumbledore est un sorcier très talentueux également.

\- Il n'est rien comparé à Merlin, râle-t-il.

Je continue le chemin et je le sens me suivre.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire voler son mec par une vieille Poufsouffle ? ricane-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je sens la chaleur me monter au visage, ce qu'il dit ne me plait pas du tout. Je marche plus vite.

\- Bha alors réponds. De toute façon Seamus c'est un vieux mec aussi. Pourquoi sortir avec un vieux tas comme lui alors que tu peux sortir avec un Roi comme moi. Mais bon. Ça s'explique. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Je le sens ricaner et se moquer de moi. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Normalement, ses moqueries ne me touchent guère. Mais je suis tellement triste en ce moment, que je suis vraiment à fleur de peau. Et je ne sais pourquoi mais ce qu'il me dit me blesse. Terriblement.

\- Je pense même que c'est compréhensible qu'il t'ait trompée, continue-t-il.

D'un coup je me retourne et lui fout une gifle. En larmes. Complètement en larmes. Il me détruit. Il remue le couteau dans la plaie. Alors que j'ai besoin de tout, sauf ça. J'ai rarement vu un connard pareil.

\- T'en as pas marre d'être comme ça ? D'être ici juste pour blesser les gens ? Tu me gaves Malfoy, bordel je te demande juste ça : LACHE MOI. Tu me répugnes, je te déteste tellement, dis-je dans un sanglot.

Je me retourne, ne contenant plus mes larmes ni ma colère et marche en direction de la sortie des cachots. Soudainement, Malfoy me prit le bras et me plaque contre le mur violemment.

\- Ne me parle plus comme cela Olsen tu risquerais de le regretter, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, je peux voir ses yeux verts pétillants, que je n'avais jamais vu de cette couleur auparavant. Je parviens à sentir son doux parfum, et à remarquer ses traits du visage, tellement proche. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi, la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est de le repousser. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de le faire. Il caresse légèrement mon cou du bout des doigts. Puis soudain, je reprends mes esprits.

\- Dégage.

Je le pousse du plus fort que je peux, et m'en vais. Je monte les escaliers le plus vite possible. J'ne connais pas quelqu'un ayant moins de compassion et d'empathie que Malfoy. Il n'a aucun sentiment. Il ne ressent rien. C'est un glaçon. Il existe juste pour se montrer supérieur et rabaisser les autres. J'arrive en trombe dans la salle commune vide. Je suis épuisée, exténuée. J'en peux plus. Il faut que j'aille me reposer. Je retourne dans mon dortoir et essaye de ne pas faire trop grincer le vieux parquet pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Je prends mon pyjama, et l'enfile. Je me glisse ensuite dans les draps rouge et dorés de mon lit à baldaquin, la fatigue me prend tout de suite. Mes émotions s'effacent, se fondent dans le profond sommeil. Je me calme, m'apaise. Rêvant des deux beaux yeux verts étincelant comme l'émeraude.

hello, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? j'ai quelques questions pour vous !

que pensez vous de cette rupture avec Seamus et chloé ?

que pensez vous de l'attitude de Malfoy ?

laissez moi vos avis !

bisous ️

-chloé


	7. Leger Espoir

Je me réveille d'un profond sommeil, j'ouvre légèrement les yeux et aperçois les légers rayons du soleil pénétrer la pièce. Nous sommes le 19 Septembre. Mon anniversaire c'est le 23. Je vais sur mes 16 ans. C'est vraiment pas cool d'être née en fin d'année. Ce matin, j'ai la boule au ventre, la gorge noué. J'ai un poids énorme sur mes épaules, je me sens lourde, perdue. Mes pensées sont obnubilées par Seamus. Qu'est-ce que c'est dur. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion lui et moi. Il faut qu'on mette tout à plat. Je lève légèrement la tête et aperçois que la plupart des filles de mon dortoir dorment encore. Seule Parvati et Lavande ne sont plus dans leur lit. Je regarde l'heure, 9h30. Il est vraiment tôt. Je décide de faire les devoirs que je n'ai pas fait la veille. Je dois faire une espèce de théorie en divination. Je ne comprends rien à cette matière. Je préfère largement les potions ou encore les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je termine assez rapidement, le travail est bâclé. Je n'y ai mis aucun effort, par manque de motivation. Peu après, Hermione lève la tête vers moi.

\- Bonjour. Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormis ? me demande-t-elle.

\- J'avais besoin de repos, mais le moral n'est pas là, je lui réponds.

\- J'espère que ça va aller, t'inquiète pas aujourd'hui tu vas passer une bonne journée !

\- On verra bien. Peut-être que je dois avoir une discussion avec Seamus aussi.

\- Je pense que ce serai nécessaire, me répond elle.

Nous nous levons de nos lits et nous habillons. Je me maquille légèrement, afin de descendre et de retrouver tout le monde en bas. Je dis bonjour à Neville en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Tu vas bien ? me dit-il.

\- On va dire que oui.

Je fais un signe de la main à Ron et Harry puis aperçois au loin Seamus, avec Dean. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers lui. Dean lui tapote l'épaule pour lui montrer que viens vers eux. Seamus se retourne et je me fonds dans son regard. C'est si compliqué. Je continue mon trajet et une fois planté devant lui je lui dis :

\- Il faudra qu'on s'explique. Tout à l'heure, lui dis-je froidement.

\- D'accord, tu voudras qu'on aille parler dehors ?

\- Ouais.

Puis je m'en vais avec Neville pour aller petit déjeuner. J'ai un gros pincement au cœur et encore une fois, je n'ai pas faim. Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle illuminée par les derniers rayons de soleil de l'été. Je m'assois à la table des Gryffondor aux côtés de Ginny et Neville. Face à moi, il y a Hermione. Comme il n'y a plus de places Seamus et Dean sont contraints à s'assoir à côté de nous. Seamus en diagonale de moi. C'est vraiment embarrassant. J'essaye tant bien que de mal de faire bonne figure, de parler avec mes amis, rigoler. Je mange une tartine de confiture et bois mon jus de citrouille.

\- Eh mais Chloé c'est ton anniversaire dans quelques jours ! me dit Neville.

\- Oui, jeudi.

\- Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? me demande-t-il.

Je suis légèrement gênée puis j'aperçois Hermione faire les gros yeux à Neville. Ce dernier rougit et continue de manger ses tartines. Je ne comprends pas trop. Je tourne rapidement les yeux vers Seamus et il me regarde. Je détourne rapidement le regard et me ressers en jus de citrouille. Une fois finit, j'attends que Neville finisse son repas. Dès qu'il finit, nous sortons de la Grande Salle.

\- Eh Olsen t'en as pas marre de sortir avec des boulets ?

Je me retourne et vois Zabini, en compagnie de Stonem ricanant comme une... vous savez quel mot.

\- Alors déjà Neville est mon meilleur pote et de deux non je n'en ai pas marre. Merci, au revoir.

\- Fais gaffe Londubat à ne pas être un bouche-trou ! dit Malfoy en arrivant.

\- L'écoute pas Neville tu sais très bien que c'est faux, lui dis-je.

\- T'inquiète pas je le sais.

Nous montons les escaliers et entrons dans notre salle commune. Je m'assois sur le canapé avec Neville. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Vingt minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre et Seamus et Dean entrent dans la salle. Seamus me jette un regard et un léger sourire. Je ne réponds pas et reste stoïque. Il vient vers moi.

\- Tu viens ? On va parler.

\- J'arrive.

Je me lève et le suit. Nous descendons furtivement tous les escaliers. Bordel j'ai même plus besoin de faire du Quidditch c'est mon sport de la journée. Nous sortons de châteaux et je peux sentir cette douce chaleur qui se dégage dans l'atmosphère. Il m'amène près du lac noir et nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe fraîche. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne sors pas un mot. Lui non plus. La situation est réellement gênante et s'il ne dit pas un mot dans les secondes qui suivent je m'en vais.

\- Bon, finit-il par dire. Écoute Chloé. Je ne sais pas comment je peux m'expliquer car c'est réellement compliqué. Cet été j'ai retrouvé Hannah dans un village juste à côté de là où j'habite. Nous avons passé les quelques semaines ensemble et j'ai découvert une fille vraiment cool et gentille. Nous nous sommes légèrement rapprochés mais j'étais vraiment mal par rapport à nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si je devais t'envoyer une lettre ou si ce que je faisais c'était une pure connerie et que je devais tout arrêter. J'ai mis des distances avec Hannah. Elle n'a pas comprit. Elle est repartie en Angleterre et j'étais réellement perplexe. Tu sais très bien que dans notre relation ce n'était plus comme au début. On passait moins de temps ensemble, nous ne rigolions plus comme avant, on se parlait moins. C'était une routine. Mais il y a une chose que j'ai toujours su c'est que c'est toi que j'aime. Depuis le début j'ai jamais été faux une seule seconde. Bien sûr j'ai merdé... Je le sais. Et j'en mérite la conséquence. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte après. Comme d'habitude. Je t'aime Chloé. Je sais que tu veux sûrement plus me parler, ou entendre parler de moi. Mais j'aimerai tellement que ça aille mieux. Que tu prennes du temps. Et que tu réfléchisses.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne m'as rien dit, dis-je. Pourquoi avoir caché cela ? Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu l'avais fréquentée. La conséquence aurait peut-être été moins grave. Maintenant je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment déçue de ce que tu as fais. Je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi, je ne demande que ça ! Ça m'a vraiment attristée cette situation. Après si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu n'auras qu'à me le prouver dans les jours qui suivent. Je ne te garantie rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Sûrement parce que je t'aime toujours.

\- Je ferai des efforts. Je vais tout te prouver. Je suis désolé de tout ça.

\- On verra avec le temps, peut-être.

Je me lève directement après cette discussion. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il me dit c'est du baratin. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine ? Je n'en sais rien mais je vais le laisser me prouver les choses et je décide de ne pas me prendre la tête. On verra en fonction du feeling. Je n'y crois pas trop. À voir. Je m'éloigne de Seamus et je me sens observer je tourne le regard mais ne vois personne, Seamus n'est plus derrière moi. Qui est-ce ? C'est sûrement une illusion. Pourtant j'ai vraiment cette impression d'être regardée. Je parviens devant les portes du château et pénètre dedans et monte jusqu'à arriver à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui je relâche la pression. Je passe une bonne journée en compagnie des mes potes et nous profitons de ces derniers jours de chaleur qui feront place à l'automne.

salut salut !

le nouveau chapitre. en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

que pensez vous du chapitre ?

pensez vous qu'elle doit pardonner à seamus ?

est il convainquant ?

laissez moi vos avis !

-chloé.


	8. Mauvaise Journée

Assise à la table à manger de la Grande Salle, je dévore tout ce qui me passe sous les yeux. Je suis affamée, je n'ai rien avalée depuis hier. Cette journée m'a beaucoup aidée à relâcher la pression, même si la blessure est encore ouverte et qu'elle saigne toujours abondamment. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur, c'est la fin du week-end. Tous les élèves sommes un peu excités. Je ne cesse de vagabonder dans mes pensées et de passer en revue cette dernière discussion que j'ai eu dans la journée avec Seamus. Après réflexion, je pense être capable de lui pardonner. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile, mais après tout je l'aime et je ne peux contrer mes sentiments qui sont toujours aussi sincères. Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers Seamus. Il est en train de plaisanter avec Dean, je contemple avec concentration les traits de son visage, le voir rire me fait tellement de bien parce que j'aime le voir souriant et bienheureux. Malgré tout, cela me fait énormément de mal également puisque l'imaginer heureux sans moi m'est insoutenable. Je suis totalement malade de lui, je veux le retrouver, pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Mais putain, pourquoi a-t-il autant merdé ? Submergée par mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquée qu'il me regardait aussi. Instinctivement, je me retourne vers mon assiette sentant mes joues rougir légèrement. Neville me propose de sortir de table, et nous nous exécutons après que j'ai engouffré la dernière tartine qu'il restait dans mon assiette. On sort de la Grande Salle, montons tous les escaliers et arrivons enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Nous pénétrons dans la salle commune chauffée par les quelques bouts de bois brûlants dans la cheminée. Je m'assois sur un des sofas rouges aux accoudoirs ornés d'or. J'attends patiemment me réchauffant légèrement. Je suis ravagée par une fatigue intense et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre brutalement dans le sommeil.

Mon sommeil profond s'interrompt soudainement, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, étant éblouie par la lumière de la salle. Ron est face à moi, avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- Réveille toi, me dit-il passant sa main sur mon épaule, tu n'vas quand même pas passer la nuit dans ce fauteuil minable.

Je m'étire alors de tout mon long et me lève du fauteuil, légèrement dans les vapes. Je me frotte durement les yeux avant de dire bonne nuit à Harry et Ron. Je monte les escaliers de pierre, et rentre dans mon dortoir afin de me glisser rapidement dans mes draps frais. Je m'endors directement.

Lundi 20 Septembre, 8h25. Je suis en retard pour mon cours de potion. Je viens de sortir de ma salle commune, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, me dépêchant le plus possible. Je descends les autres escaliers menant au cachot et aperçois que tout le monde est déjà entré dans la salle de cours. J'arrive en trombe dans la pièce lugubre, observant tout le monde me regarder avec des airs assez stupides sur leur visage. Je m'excuse auprès du Professeur Slughorn avant de m'assoir à la première place libre que je vois.

\- Que s'est-il passé Mademoiselle Olsen ? me demande le Professeur.

\- Une panne de réveil Monsieur.

Ne s'attardant pas réellement sur ma réponse, il continue son cours. Je sors rapidement mon miroir de poche afin de voir à quoi je ressemble. Je me contemple un instant pouvant percevoir mes poches bleues gargantuesques juste en dessous de mes yeux. Mon teint est pâle, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Mon sommeil fut totalement tumultueux, en effet, j'ai rêvé de choses bizarres. Tout d'abord de Seamus, et soudain un grand manoir est apparu, je n'avais jamais vu cette maison auparavant. C'était un manoir immense situé au bout d'un sentier longé par une immense haie d'ifs, impeccablement taillée. Le chemin était interrompu par un majestueux portail en fer, majestueux, mais flippant. J'ai rêvé de pleins d'autres choses complément bizarres mais ce sont les principaux moments qui me viennent à l'esprit. Mon sommeil ne fut donc pas très agréable. Je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit vers 2h, j'ai réussie à me rendormir seulement une heure plus tard.

\- Belle gueule Olsen ! Dis donc t'as foutu quoi toi cette nuit ? dit une personne derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers mon locuteur et vois deux billes grises me regarder dans un plissement narquois. Toujours là où il ne faut pas lui. À vrai dire, en entrant dans la salle je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence derrière moi. Je me contente simplement de lui jeter un regard noir avant de continuer à suivre le cours du mieux que je peux.

\- En tout cas, continue Malfoy, j'espère réellement que t'es prête pour le match de cet après-midi.

Et là, je me fige. Putain de merde. Le MATCH. Je reste déconfite pendant plusieurs secondes et je pense que Malfoy l'a vu puisqu'il se penche vers l'avant afin de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Bonne chance, Olsen !

La panique s'installe dans tout mon corps. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me reposer ce midi, et en début d'après-midi. Déjà que j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée et à me concentrer suffisamment sur le cours, si je ne me repose pas, le match de ce soir risque d'être abominable.

Une fois le cours de divination terminé, je sors de la salle avec mes amis.

\- Chloé, tu te sens d'attaque pour le match ? Tu as l'air épuisée. Si tu veux, exceptionnellement on peut te remplacer, me dit Harry.

Hors de question. Cette idée m'effrayait, c'est le premier match de l'année et en prime nous jouons contre Serpentard. C'est LE match à ne pas rater.

\- Non ! Tout va bien, je vais demander à McGonagall si j'peux me reposer ce midi, je lui réponds.

\- Tu penses qu'elle acceptera ? Tu connais bien McGonagall et tu sais à quel point elle est têtue, me dit Hermione.

\- Je verrai bien.

Il est 11h00. Je cours à toute vitesse vers le bureau de la directrice de ma maison mais une fois devant, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas là. Je suis totalement entrain de broyer du noir et étonnement je vis le Professeur Binns qui enseigne L'histoire de la Magie. J'accours vers lui.

\- Bonjour Professeur, sauriez-vous où se trouve le Professeur McGonagall s'il vous plait ? je lui demande.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Olsen, je crois qu'elle enseigne la métamorphose à cette heure ci, me répond il lentement.

\- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée à vous.

Je m'élance dans une course déchaînée, bousculant malencontreusement un élève de deuxième année. Je marmonne un « désolé » même si je suis peux consciente de ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je parviens devant la salle et toque à celle-ci avant de pénétrer dans la salle lumineuse. Je m'avance jusqu'au Professeur McGonagall remarquant qu'elle fait cours au Serdaigle et au Serpentard. J'arrive face à elle qui me regarde d'un air impassible.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de si important Mademoiselle Olsen, pour que vous veniez déranger mon cours, me dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Professeur mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je suis venue ici afin de vous demander s'il était possible que je me repose dans mon dortoir ce midi, avant le match de Quidditch.

Elle retira ses lunettes du bout de son nez et me regarde d'un air encore plus sévère.

\- Non. Je crains que cela soit impossible Mademoiselle. Si vous vous sentez autant mal, allez à l'infirmerie mais inutile de participer au match ! À vous de faire votre choix.

\- Je.. Mais...

\- Non ! Je regrette, dit-elle impitoyablement, c'est mon dernier mot là-dessus.

Je fais demi tour, le regard pleins de rage. Je bouillonne intérieurement et je me retiens fortement de ne pas exploser.

\- Je me demande qui va gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année, lance Zabini doucement mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je jette alors un regard noir au Serpentard, croisant les yeux gris pétillant de Malfoy, me narguant rien qu'avec son regard et son sourire.

\- Toi la ferme, je réponds avant de fermer la porte.

Je décide de rejoindre rapidement les autres pour manger. Tant pis, je ne manquerai sûrement pas ce foutu match, je me donnerai tout de même à fond afin de mettre une putain de raclée à ces satanés serpents. J'entre dans la Grande Salle et m'installe aux côtés de Hermione.

\- Alors ? me demande-t-elle directement.

\- Un échec. Elle m'a lancée un dilemme du genre, si tu ne te sens pas bien va à l'infirmerie mais tu ne joueras pas, dis-je dégoûtée. Mais tant pis, pour rien au monde je ne manquerai le premier match de l'année et encore moins si on joue contre Serpentard.

\- Tu feras tout de même attention ! Il ne faut pas que tu te blesses bêtement, dit Ginny.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis totalement d'aplomb. Tout ce déroulera pour le mieux, et on va le gagner ce match.

hey hey.

voilà le nouveau chapitre !

qu'en pensez-vous?

laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît

-chloé ️


	9. Quidditch

coucou, je veux juste vous prévenir qu'à partir de ce chapitre vous allez pouvoir rencontrer un nouveau point de vue d'une personne différente que chloé. vous remarquerez d'ici les prochains chapitres qui c'est.

bonne lecture.

Nous sortons de notre dernier cours de la journée et Harry, Ron et moi nous empressons de partir en direction du stade de Quidditch. Nous marchons tous les trois à travers le grand parc, il ne fait plus aussi beau qu'il y a quelques jours. La fraîcheur commence à se ressentir et le soleil est partiellement caché par les nuages.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? me demande Harry.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation.

Je suis affreusement fatiguée, mais je peux le faire ! C'est du Quidditch après tout. Depuis le temps que j'en fais, rien de mal ne peut se passer. Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de l'immense terrain avec les six poteaux dorés situés de part et d'autre du stade, dépassant des gradins portant les couleurs des différentes maisons.

Nous entrons par l'immense porte d'entrée et allons vers la gauche afin de parvenir dans les vestiaires. Je me dirige vers celui des filles et remarque que Ginny et Katie sont déjà présentes. Nous sommes les seules filles de l'équipe puisque Angelina Johnson n'est désormais plus à Poudlard. J'enfile rapidement ma tenue de Quidditch et enfile mes gants avant de me lever. Ginny me regarde avec son sourire le plus radieux.

\- Prête ? me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

\- On ne peut plus prête, dis-je en frappant dans sa main tendue.

Nous prenons nos balais et sortons des vestiaires. Toute l'équipe est dans la petite salle de réunion destinée aux Gryffondor. Visiblement, Harry nous attendait puisqu'une fois que nous nous sommes assises il se lève.

\- Bon les gars, nous avons tous bossé avec acharnement, nous nous sommes suffisamment entrainé pour ce match ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. Nous méritons beaucoup mieux que ça, alors faites honneur aux couleurs de notre maison. Je compte sur vous pour les éclater ces Serpents, nous dit-il avec détermination.

Nous nous levons instantanément et hurlons bruyamment afin de montrer notre accord avec Harry, nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain avec une humeur d'enfer.

\- Chloé, fais tout de même gaffe s'il te plaît. Ne t'force pas, me sort Harry. Dans tous les cas Mike Lippmann peut te remplacer.

\- Mais non, dis-je avec un certain agacement, t'inquiète. Je t'assure que tout va bien se passer.

Il me sourit légèrement avec une once d'inquiétude. Nous arrivons devant la vieille trappe en bois nous permettant d'accéder au terrain. Nous attendons l'équipe adverse devant celle-ci sans beaucoup de patience. Soudain, nous entendons de bruyants hurlements se rapprocher de plus en plus vers nous. Je me retourne et vois Malefoy en tête de file, menant son équipe le regard pleins de détermination. Il arrive aux côtés d'Harry et nous attendons ensemble que la trappe s'ouvre.

Dix secondes plus tard, la lumière du jour envahie alors la petite pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. C'est alors que Malefoy et Harry se regardent avec défis et s'envolent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Suivi de Goyle, Ginny et enfin c'est à mon tour de me lancer dans les airs. Je m'envole à toute allure entendant les applaudissements et les hurlements tintamarresques qui s'élèvent de plus en plus à travers tout le stade. Je survole rapidement les gradins afin d'apercevoir mes amis. Les gradins sont remplis à craquer. La majorité des personnes sont habillées en rouge et or afin de supporter Gryffondor, étant préférée à Serpentard. Seulement une grande centaine de personnes supportaient les verts et argents. Subitement, après avoir aperçu Seamus furtivement, Mme Bibine nous appelle avec son sifflet. Je me dirige rapidement vers le centre du terrain. Les poursuiveurs, batteurs et gardiens nous tenons en rond à plusieurs mètres du sol et à quelques mètres plus bas, se trouvent Harry et Drago Malefoy. La haine dans leurs yeux est réellement palpable. Ils se dévisagent longuement.

\- Bienvenue tout le monde pour ce premier match, ouvrant la compétition de Quidditch !

Des cris de joie et d'excitation retentissent dans le stade.

\- En ce 20 Septembre nous ouvrons la danse avec une opposition entre les deux maisons ennemies de toujours, Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'attends beaucoup de fair-play durant ce match. Bon cessons de discuter. Potter, Malefoy, veuillez vous serrez la main.

Tout les deux laissent apparaître une expression de dégoût sur leur visage mais s'avancent doucement l'un vers l'autre. Ils finissent par se serrer la main d'un geste vague et sans sincérité. Les deux ennemis s'écartent d'un coup. Je lève subitement les yeux vers Mme Bibine, attendant le moment fatidique. D'un geste léger elle lance la balle imposante qu'elle portait depuis tout à l'heure entre ses mains.

\- Le souafle est lancé. LE MATCH COMMENCE, dit avec joie Ernie MacMillan, le nouveau commentateur des matchs.

Je me jette directement sur le souafle. Tous les poursuiveurs nous rentrons dedans afin de réussir à s'arracher le souafle pour notre équipe. Je vois alors Ginny se dégager rapidement du tas, elle l'a en main. Je fonce alors vers elle et vole à plusieurs mètres pour garder le chemin libre. Soudain, Pucey arrive du côté droit de Ginny et fonce violemment dans l'avant de son balais afin d'attraper le souafle. Il parvient à le prendre dans les mains tandis que je fonce droit sur lui. Katie Bell et moi-même l'encerclons puis d'un coup ma coéquipière lui fonce dedans, lui faisant lâcher la balle. Je me lance en piquet vers l'avant et attrape de justesse le souafle. Je ne perds pas de temps et me dépêche de voler vers les but adverses. Voyant Montague et Warrington s'avancer dangereusement, j'envoie directement le souafle vers Ginny qui le prend avant de l'envoyer à Katie qui est pas loin de ces grands cercles dorés. Elle attrape la balle et sans réfléchir la lance de toutes ses forces vers les buts. Bletchley ne parvient pas à rattraper le souafle envoyé avec une force incommensurable.

\- Katie Bell, ouvre le score assurant 10 points d'office pour Gryffondor ! s'écrie MacMillan, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son contentement.

La fierté parcours mon corps. Bletchley s'empresse de relancer le souafle à Pucey. S'en suit d'une course poursuite par nous trois, d'une violence telle que je me prends un énorme coup dans le nez par Warrington, pas cool, sachant que c'est un mec avec énormément de force. Le sang coule à flot de mon nez. Je n'y apprête aucune attention et me rue sur celui qui m'a fait ça. Avec rage je reprends le souafle et vole le plus vite possible en sens inverse. De part et d'autre je vois Pucey et Montague arriver vers moi. Je lance le souafle avec toute la force que je peux vers le premier cercle doré que je vois. Et dès cet instant, les deux brutes me rentrent dedans avec une violence inouïe. Je reste sonnée quelque temps. Puis je reprends le match, remarquant que Bletchley a réussi intercepter le souafle.

Nous nous sommes fait rapidement rattraper par Serpentard en effet ils mènent 50 à 30 pour nous. L'écart n'est pas énorme. Nous pouvons encore tout rattraper. Je lève les yeux au ciel et vois Harry chercher désespérément le vif d'or en faisant des rondes à travers le terrain. J'essaye de voir où en est Malefoy mais il a l'air de galérer tout autant que lui. Je regarde devant moi continuant de survoler le terrain quand soudain j'entends un cri.

\- CHLOÉ !

Je parviens tout juste à reconnaître la voix de Ginny quand tout à coup un cognard venant de Crabbe me frappe lourdement au visage. De là, c'est le trou noir.

Pdv de : Lui.

La violence du choc fut flippante. Son visage se tourna rapidement à cause de la force du cognard. Suite à ça, tout le monde la regarde entrain de se lancer dans une chute interminable. Puis elle s'éclate contre le sol. Elle a du faire une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres. Je regarde quelques secondes la scène se déroulant devant les yeux de tout le monde. Et reporte mon attention sur le match.

yo yo, alors ce chapitre ?

dites moi vos avis !!

merci

chloé.


End file.
